vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cagnazzo (Final Fantasy)
Summary Cagnazzo is the Archfiend of Water and one of Golbez's Four Archfiends. A crafty beast with the title of "The Drowned King", he murders the King of Baron and takes his place, tricking Cecil Harvey into gathering the Water Crystal for him to further Golbez's plans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Cagnazzo, "The Drowned King" Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archfiend of Water, Member of the Four Archfiends Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shapeshifting, Water Manipulation, Can heal himself while withdrawn into his shell, Can slow down time around his foes, Can paralyze his foes and put them to sleep, Can prevent his foes from using verbal magic, Can absorb water attacks to heal himself, His Tsunami can cause instant death Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fought Cecil Harvey and his party shortly after they defeated Scarmiglione, whom Cagnazzo considers a weakling) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire party once more in the Giant of Babil along with the other Archfiends) | Large Planet level (Battled the party in the penultimate dungeon shortly before they went on to fight Gilgamesh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Fought Cecil Harvey, who reacted to the shockwaves caused by the Giant of Babil swings) | Sub-Relativistic (Fights the party shortly before they face Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class (Can consistently damage the party members with his physical attacks) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked hits from Cecil Harvey and his party shortly after they defeated Scarmiglione) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire party once more in the Giant of Babil along with the other Archfiends) | Large Planet level (Survived attacks from the party in the penultimate dungeon shortly before they went on to fight Gilgamesh) Stamina: High (Fought Cecil and his party for an extended period of time and had enough energy left over to bewitch an entire antechamber to crush the heroes even after being mortally wounded) Range: Several hundred meters with magic (Can summon entire tsunamis with ease) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Cagnazzo is possibly the most devious of the Four Archfiends, murdering the king of Baron in cold blood before taking his place to manipulate Cecil and the populace. In combat he harasses his foes with a variety of status effects, completely paralyzing them, nullifying their ability to use magic, and putting them to sleep so they cannot resist his signature Tsunami attack. However, he is somewhat overconfident, and consistently taunts the heroes prior to their battle. Weaknesses: Cagnazzo is somewhat arrogant and overconfident, His Tsunami can be vaporized prematurely by a well-timed and sufficiently powerful lightning attack, He is more vulnerable to ice-based attacks normally and vulnerable to lightning-based attacks while surrounded by water Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hold:' Cagnazzo completely paralyzes his foe, rendering them incapable of any action. *'Silence:' Cagnazzo mutes his foe, preventing them from using verbal magic. *'Sleep:' Cagnazzo puts his foe to sleep to prevent them from fighting back. *'Slow:' Cagnazzo slows down time around his foe, reducing their effective speed. *'Tsunami:' Cagnazzo's signature attack, in which he gathers water around him for a short time and nullifying his weakness to ice in exchange for a weakness to lightning. After a certain amount of time, Cagnazzo unleashes this water as a massive tsunami, dealing heavy water-elemental damage and potentially inflicting instant death on all affected. Others Notable Victories: Groudon (Pokémon) Groudon's Profile (Both characters were in their High 6-A forms, and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5